Into The Shadows
by Babybrowns
Summary: Though they may be half a world apart, they are still connected by the world of Ninja and the danger that comes along with it. Sakura rises to be a tough Medical Jonin, going on her first long steak out mission since the war. Little does she know, the enemy is already onto her, and there is only one person who can truly save her from a destined ill fate. Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Introduction

The Fourth Shinobi War, the war for mankind, was ended and won. A new era of peace was already pulsing within the lands. She could hear the city buzzing full of a mix of laughter, tears and applaud, her heart felt something else entirely as she stood at Konoha's gates.

 _Sasuke…_

it was days ago, but she lived the moment through her head over and over. Fighting side by side with the Uchiha, healing his wounds and Naruto's, and his gesture at the end of it all when they came back to the city. She could feel his fingers softly poking at her forehead, making her blush deeply and feel all kinds of butterflies. She hadn't even spoke to him since that happened, seeing as she needed to help salvage any life and limbs she could after the fighting had ended. Well that, and he told her he needed to travel alone. Who knew where he was? Would he come back to Konoha eventually? And what did that gesture mean, exactly? In her heart, she found the gesture endearing and loving. But in her mind, Sakura doubted it. Here she had loved Sasuke all along, and half the time he seemed annoyed with her. Was he so ready to let her into his life? Could he really feel fondly for her as she did him? Questions had been buzzing in her head the whole travel home and since being back in the city, and all she wanted right now was some peace of mind.

She needed change.

The Haruno inhaled through her nose, held her breath, and exhaled as she began to walk back into Konoha. It had been some weeks since coming back and things were finally settling to how they should be, but in her heart she knew today was the day she needed to break off on her own. She still resided with her parents, though she had hardly been there, since she was one of the best medical nin now. Actually, since arriving home and before Sasuke's departure, she had been promoted to Jonin. With a slight grin across her lips she brought one hand to her forehead and touched it where the purple mark was on her head. She was just like Tsunade now and would forever bear the mark of the hundred year seal, also marking her strength, wisdom, and courage. She was proud of herself for this feat. Yet still, her heart wouldn't rest. _I wonder when he will come back? Actually...will Sasuke come back? He has to, right? It's been a week now…_

"Agh, Sakura!" She shook her head and kept walking on through the city, chastising herself for asking the same kinds of questions over and over. "I need to go see Tsunade." Yes, everything would start here. Surely the exhausted Hokage would make some time to answer a few questions and give some advice to the Haruno. Hopefully she wouldn't be so swamped now with paperwork and meetings and all the other factors of post world war. The sculptors had begun working on Kakashi's face for the great Hokage's, so surely Tsunade would be finishing her term soon. Sakura couldn't blame her, especially after everything that happened to her in the previous months.

Before she knew it she arrived at the rather peaceful Hokage's building. She let herself climb the outdoor stairs to the second floor, entering into the curved hallway, watching the blue sky from the windows as she found her way to the office. It was the middle of the day so chances were that Tsunade would be in her office. Reaching the door, Sakura knocked on it. "Tsunade, it's me, Sakura."

"Come." Opening the door, she was greeted with a faded, tired grin. "Ah. I'll have to get used to seeing that mark upon your head."

Sakura smiled back, walking up to the desk, "I only have this because I was taught by you."

The Hokage nodded and leaned back in her chair, letting out a long breath. "I'm glad you came by, you're one of the only faces I want to see after the whirlwind I've been through." She gestured to the chair, "make yourself comfortable."

The Haruno kept her polite smile and nodded, having a seat across from her superior. "You seem tired, Tsunade."

"HAH!" The blonde belted out a short, sarcastic laugh, and reached in her bottom drawer. "Tired is the understatement of the century." Jade eyes watched as the woman across the desk pulled out some still piping hot sake and two glasses. Normally Sakura would frown upon this or give her a hard time, but the circumstances were different now. The Hokage poured two glasses and gestured for Sakura to take one. She hesitated for a moment and looked into her superior's brown eyes. "Please, share a drink with me, you're a Jonin now after all." She didn't argue this and took the full cup in hand, raising it as she looked at the Hokage, both taking a satisfying sip. "What can I do for you Sakura?"

Right. After all, she was here to discuss more mature matters, not to just sip on hot sake and chat. Sakura took a large drink this time before setting it down on the desk. "To be blunt, I want to strike out on my own and I wanted your suggestion for a place." Both ladies finished their drinks, and another was poured for both of them by the Hokage.

"I was wondering when you'd ask this…" While Sakura's brow rose curiously, Tsunade simply smirked and started on her second cup. "It was part of your promotion bonus, but I wanted you to come to me when you were ready." Deciding to not give a fuck, Sakura began on her second serving of sake. Hell, she was an adult and just fought and won a war. She needed to learn to loosen up and have a few drinks once in awhile. As she drank she watched Tsunade reach for another drawer, but this time, she pulled out something quite small. It was a key. She slid it on the desk and Sakura picked it up. It had '1808' etched into the metal. "That is an apartment key to…" The Hokage swiveled about in her chair, looking out her window and pointing to the right. It was a blue building with many panes of glass, standing out from most the other buildings surrounding it. "...The Iris Tower."

Sakura was so stunned that when the Hokage turned around to look back at her, she caught herself with her mouth still open. "Tsunade! Seriously?!"

"Of course! You were one of my best pupils and performed valiantly during the war! The owner even agreed to knock down the monthly payments considerably, though, it's paid for the first year." No words could express her gratitude. All she could do is pick up her cup, clank it against Tsunade's, and drink down the rest of it with her superior. Though, with two servings of sake in her system so quickly, she was getting a buzz already.

"Goodness, I can't thank you enough. Surely you have some...mmm…" The Haruno began to relax, sitting back in her chair to stare out the window at The Iris Tower.

Tsunade did the same, leaning back and looking in the same general direction. "I suggest getting your things moved in soon because you won't be sticking in the city walls much longer."

Her green eyes met with brown ones, curious, "Hmm?" Watching her superior straighten up, she did so as well, knowing this was something serious.

"Sakura, I have a mission in mind for you. Your first mission as a Jonin, and it'll take you away from here for some time." Whatever feeling of intoxication that came over her was subsiding so she could listen carefully to the Hokage's words. Though, perhaps part of the sake was to loosen her and prepare her for this news. She leaned in, anticipating the next words. "At the week's end you will depart north toward Takigakure and station yourself outside the border, in our lands, to wait, brief yourself and prepare. I received news just this morning that a top assassin wants to take out Takigakure leader, Shibuki, if you recall." The Haruno nodded, still listening intently. This sounded like she would need to disguise herself and go undercover, possibly waiting out for weeks, watching her prey and then taking him out when needed. "Intel says it's a man they call The Viper due to the poisons he uses. Unfortunately, he disguises himself very well and stays hidden. We interrogated one of the members of the organization that we could get a hold of, and all we got out of him last night was that codename and that, sometime in the next month, this Viper guy will strike." Tsunade paused and poured herself a third sake, gesturing Sakura, but she waved and passed. "Obviously we have our ANBU and other spies looking for him, but it will be very difficult until he arrives at the Waterfall village. Mostly we need you to be there to heal, since you're one of the only medics who can handle deadly and rare poisons. But you'll also be going undercover somewhere in the village. Like I said, you'll be briefed and given details once you reach that outpost town."

Sakura nodded, rising from her seat, key in hand. "Looks like I had good timing coming in here today. A newly assigned mission and a new home." She bowed politely, "Thank you, Tsunade."

The Hokage nodded back, "Take the next few days to move in and prepare yourself for this mission. This will truly test you."

The Haruno nodded and took leave, now with plenty on her mind to keep it off the Uchiha and toward the big mission and move. She grinned as she walked down the hall, eyes cast off in thought. _If luck is on my side, maybe I'll see Sasuke out there._

Well, almost kept her mind off of him.

* * *

The view she had was out of this world. Sakura's hands stayed clutched onto the glass sided balcony, her eyes drifting upward into the blue, slightly cloudy sky of a new day. She breathed in the slight gust of air, closing her eyes to feel it against her warm skin. She was nearly on the top floor of her building, the eighteenth of 24 to be precise, standing on her sunny porch. It was a view worth a million words. "And to think, I get to wake up to this every morning!" A wide grin came onto her lips, still holding the balcony, but leaning back to look upward. Part of her direct upward view was the bottom of the balcony a story above, but the other half was a fluffy clouded sky of an early summer day. Yeah, it couldn't get much better than this.

"Careful, Naru-!" CLASH! the sound of a dish breaking rattled from the back of her apartment to where she was on the balcony, sliding door open. Quickly Sakura let go and whipped herself around, heading inside down the short hall to the large, open room. There near the front door stood Naruto, rubbing the back of his head, his face red, while Hinata picked up the broken pieces. Sakura felt anger at first, seeing one of her glass cups shattered.

But then she looked at the Uzumaki, his blue eyes meeting hers. "Sorry, Sakura, I'll buy you a new set!"

She released a breath and waved her hand, helping Hinata pick up the smaller pieces. "No, no, it's just a glass. You're still getting used to that prosthetic arm, after all."

Now Naruto frowned, "Hey, you know I don't like using this as an excuse! I'll be better than before, you just wait!" Her and Hinata moved over to the kitchen island and placed the broken glass in the empty waste basket.

Both females looked at the confident Naruto, smiling. "I don't doubt that at all." There was that signature fox grin, flashed right at the Haruno.

"Sakura! Where do you want the bed!?" From where she stood behind the kitchen island, she looked right over to the door to see Lee carrying her full sized bed, frame and all, over his shoulder like it was no big deal. He looked at her with anticipation.

"Right, just follow me." Naruto and Hinata walked out to go grab some more boxes while Sakura walked out of the joined kitchen and living room to the left, toward where the balcony doors were, and then took a right down the long hall. The larger bedroom was the last door on the left, and she slid it open, letting Lee head in first. "Uhh, just put it…" He stood there in the large, empty room , and she scoped it out. It took but a moment for her to decide. "...under the big bay window, sideways."

He nodded and gently set it down, putting it square to the window. "What next!?" She smiled sweetly at him, "The desk would be nice, in the room across from here. I'll move it where I want it to be." Again Lee nodded, full of youth, but before he could leave the room she stopped him. "Lee, thanks for helping such short notice. I know you've been so busy…"

"It's not a problem at all! Anything for you, Sakura!" Slightly she blushed at this and he left the room, zooming out the door to the large lobby on her floor, where they managed to move most of her belongings too. Honestly, Sakura didn't have much of anything besides a few dishes and pieces of furniture that her parents let her take. After the mission, she knew it would mean some time for shopping. The rosette smiled at the thought, _Oh nooooo, retail therapy and decorating, how awful!_ She giggled to herself as she left the room, though she paused in the hallway. For an apartment, this place was quite spacious. To her left at the dead end of the hall was the sliding door leading into her well sized bath, and across from her large bedroom was a smaller room, once she figured she could use as a study. There were two closets located in the hallway, and the third in her bedroom, nearly the size of the walk-in. By far her bedroom was the largest, and this she had no complaints about. She loved discovering new places, and now, this place was all hers.

As Sakura walked down the hall, the floors dark oak in color, she paused at the other end to look to her right, out to that lovely balcony. Still pondering, she glanced to the left and took a step in that direction, poking her head to the left, seeing the large, open living area. nearly across from her and a good space away was the entryway and door into her apartment, and to the right and back a little was the kitchen, first leading with the island counter, and behind it was a cove for all the cabinets and appliances. Luckily for her, Tsunade had reserved the corner apartment, so she had windows in almost all the rooms, and a little extra space. Not that she really needed it, but she could see herself here for a long time.

The crew of four kept at it for the next few hours, moving the furniture about to her liking, as she got to organize a few things, They laughed and she made them all tea and a well sized dinner, to which they all sat at her island eating together. "Thank you again, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, for helping me get this accomplished today. I'm so lucky to have friends like you."

"Friends?!" Naruto belted, "We're practically family!" A sweet grin came across her lips, sipping the last of her tea. "Yeah, family. I like that."

A moment later, now finished, she rose from her seat and went into the fridge. "Alright, who wants sake?!" Simultaneously, she received an 'Oi!' from everyone, even Hinata. Naruto must have been rubbing off on her, it was cute. As the sake warmed, the jade eyed female couldn't help but look at Lee. "Will you be alright for a drink?"

A slight sour look came onto his face, embarrassed. "YES! I'll be ok with just one!" They all chuckled lightly, Naruto joking, "Alright Lee, just no drunken fist!" Now all four of them laughed to this. Sakura picked up after her guests and recieved thanks for the meal. The sake was ready, she she picked out four tall tea cups from the cupboard and poured them all evenly. Well, almost, she went just a little lighter on Lee's, in case. The four cheered together and took a drink, letting out a satisfied breath.

Naruto grinned, looking into his cup held in his real hand. "Man, too bad Sasuke couldn't have been here today." It went quiet for that moment. The Haruno stared off into her cup of sake, then took another sip. She didn't want to display her concern for the Uchiha and said nothing, but she did gesture a nod. But now that name had been brought up, and all she could think about was that poke she received on the forehead from him.

Sakura had to say something though, since everyone pretty much knew what had been and was between them. "I can only hope he's somewhere warm, eating a good dinner, and enjoying some sake in spirit with us."

From her spot behind the counter, she looked onward at her three friends. She raised her cup. "To Sasuke," "To Sasuke." They all cheered and took another drink, Sakura finishing hers. _To wherever he may be…._

* * *

As soon as he was about to take a sip of sake, a chill ran up his back. "To Sasuke." It sounded like this small line was voiced all around him - next to both sides and in front of him. He could distinct two voices though, and he grinned slightly, taking a sip off his drink. _Naruto and Sakura, those two are still thinking about me._

His eyes came down into his glass, swirling it lightly, letting the dim light reflect into it. As he let his thought sit, the buzz in the bar around him lifted back up. There was laughter, belting laughter and glasses clinking. Some feminine giggles kicked up here and there, a vibration on the bar before him from the music being blasted over all their voices and noises. Yet amidst all this, he could still find some peace in his mind, where he could hear his friends from far away sometimes. Sasuke was still getting used to his eyes and the new effects and abilities that came with them. Anyone he seemed to have a strong bond with, if they were talking about him or rustling feelings of him, he could sense it and hear it, as if they were there with them. This was the first time he heard Naruto and Sakura, together. He could also see through disguises like they were nothing, no matter how well concealed or what kind of jutsu. He could see absolute truth now. He could pick up on a conversation from across the room, so long as the words were spoken. This is why he now sat in the middle of the bar, hood up, minding himself and his drink.

While he blended in though, he still could concentrate and listen for the next lead of his journey. As of now he was north of Konoha, still in the country, but soon he felt he would need to head north.

"...The Viper will head this way…" There was a name he could hold onto. Only very slightly did he move his head to the left, locking in on where he heard this. He finished his sake and set it down, the bartender silently refilling it. "...Yeah, word is, on next month's new moon, he strikes."

 _An assassin who calls himself The Viper? That's not cliche or anything…_

The Uchiha smirked, sipping on his third and last sake. He had heard whispers over the last few weeks of an underground assassin, legendary skills with poison, though it seems he was recently called upon for a big job. No doubt it'd be a big target, either a feudal lord, or maybe even a smaller village leader. "...He hits Shibuki sometime after the ceremony, at the celebration, very quietly…"

 _Looks like the Waterfall has more trouble coming its way. I'm not so far from there…_

"...Fuckin leaf ANBU are onto him, no doubt they'll attempt to intercept. I heard they have some expert anti-poison girl, a medic, and a damn strong one. Is she in the Bingo book yet?"

Sasuke cursed under his breath, clearly hearing the conversation now, and knowing exactly who they spoke of. _Dammit, Sakura, you have a huge target on your back. They're probably sending you as support so you'll be hidden and disguised, though…_

"No, she's not in it, yet. She will be by the time this goes down. We're part of Ko's band of assassins after all, we'll sniff out the fuckin Leaf ninja, whoever else gets in the way, and this anti-poisons girl." The other man chuckled, "Medics are better off alive than dead. We should talk to the others and see if, when we find this girl, we should keep her, break her, get whatever intel we can...and keep her as ours." The male he sat with laughed back in a sadistic manner, "I like the sound of that. Come on, let's head out and get this show on the road."

It was then that Sasuke exhaled a long, rigid breath, finishing his last cup. He had to use every ounce of his energy to not get off his seat and purse these men. He did, however, look around just in time to see both of these men exiting. He got a good enough look at them both to remember their smug faces. They were two of probably 6 or 8 other men who made of this band of assassins, and he concluded that Ko was probably the Viper's real name, the head of this group. Sasuke might not have seen the path laid before him, but this journey of his had brought him to the right place at the right time, and now he knew what he had to do.

He had calmed himself enough by this point to think clearly and not act off his emotions, but he knew he didn't have much time, especially for Sakura's sake. He knew there was a highly likely chance that, if they did capture her, they would put her through the worst kind of pain to get her to talk. They would do anything. And more than likely she would be raped in the process. His stomach cringed, heart beating rapidly. Sasuke was so angered and provoked, thinking something this terrible might befall her, and was likely to happen. But he couldn't get too mad - no doubt they had sensor nin on their side, and if they could feel his tense, negative aura, it would flag him and his cover would be blown.

As Sasuke rose from the bar and headed for the door, he thought of what he had to do next. He began to think of a plan - where he needed to go, who he should pass this new intel off to, if anyone at all, and how he was going to protect Sakura. _I need to stay in the shadows for this. I can't let her know I'm there if I want to keep our bonds separate. They can't know I'm connected to her and the village, or things will be much worse for Sakura._

As Sasuke traveled the moon lit night road, despite the heavy information that was just thrown into his lap, and the weight of what might be next, he still grinned through it. _Even with this distance between us, Sakura, you still find a way back into my life. Maybe fate will have it that we do see each other soon._ And through all this burdening business, Sasuke found hope and light, a happy feeling, thinking of her.


	2. Reunited - The Geisha House

**Alright friends! I know the last chapter wasn't the strongest, but this chapter I've really got a hold of my writing again. Please stick with me through this fic! It is going to get soooo much better :) I wrote this all today and feel great. I can't believe I haven't written like this in years! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura smiled, looking into the stargazer lily, appreciating its beautiful pink and white colors. Admiring the little flecks of other color, and the little sprouts coming up to produce more. It was a housewarming gift from Ino, and a token of their friendship. "While I'm out on this mission, I should find her something, too." She let her gaze come off the plant, and onto the village before her.

From her spot on the balcony she could see the main gates to the village. She leaned onto the edge and became lost in thought, thinking of all the other residents in Konoha, and how their lives also had to go on despite the war they all fought through. Yes, Sakura had lingering moments of the war that disturbed her. All the death surrounding her, knowing her power couldn't save everyone. At the bottom of her heart, it ate at her. Thinking of all the grieving people, knowing that some of the bodies of their loved ones would never be recovered. Besides Neji and some of her friends' parents, Sakura did not have to suffer through grief of losing someone so close to her heart.

Her jade eyes fell downcast, her heart heavy now. "Even with my seal…" for a moment, she touched the mark on her forehead, "…I couldn't save them all. I know I did save so many lives, even my own, but it's not enough for me." Now she stood upright, and brought her closed hand to her chest, clenching it.

Jade eyes opened, determined. "I will become stronger. I will not rest until I am the best medical ninja this world has seen!" The fire roared in her heart, knowing she could only work for the future now to make it an even better one. "I'm going to ace this mission and be back home in no time!"

* * *

The rain poured down, air cool in the early morning. Sakura frowned, taking cover under a shrine from the torrential wetness. She looked left and right down the small forest path, not seeing a soul in sight. There was, however, a little frog and slug lingering at the base of the statue. From her spot next to it, she looked down at the little creatures. "Hello you two." Sakura smiled, and while only receiving a chirp back, it was enough to shake her slightly soured mood. "Well, at least I should be at the post town by today. Then, it begins."

Sakura decided about now seemed a good time to fuel up before surging forward. Her best bet was to stay under the cover of the trees and run along, hopefully not getting too wet. As soon as she reached the post town, she would have to report right to the ally and assume her new identity. For the sake of the mission and her safety, there was no scroll with instruction to get her through this. Once she had reached her village gate, Izumo and Kotetsu gave her the confidential scroll, only for her eyes.

Sakura broke her chopsticks and began to eat her lunch, taking out a few nibbles of rice for her little slimy friends next to her. She gazed upward slightly, into the trees, thinking about the scroll. She dared not speak it out loud. There was always a chance that the enemy could be watching for her to slip up – she could never be too careful. _I know the enemy isn't alone, and he probably has another alias other than Viper. There's also a good chance we will be in this post town staging at the same time. He is likely to lay low there and blend in until the right moment. I must be listening and looking for this guy or any sign of him at all times, but he cannot know or this whole mission will be compromised. I know where I must go and who I must see…but that is when I receive the rest of my intel. Anything else the ANBU has found or compiled on this guy, I'll received with my contact and new identity._

She heard a chirp next to her, taking her away from her thought and back onto the frog. She grinned, "Oh alright." And gave him a little piece of fruit. She watched the frog eat only half, and gestured to the slug to eat the other half. She watched the little creatures and kept smiling, taking her heart to a warm place. _I sure hope Sasuke likes my boxed lunches as much as these guys do! Maybe he will even cook for me one day._ A warmness swum from her heart to her face, cheeks pink and cheerful. What a lovely thought, sharing meals with Sasuke. As she finished her lunch and packed up, her heart drifted to a few more thoughts about him.

The forehead poke. It made her insides whirl about with warmness, cheeks still pink, body feeling a bit tingly. _Gosh what I'd do to see him again. Sasuke, I want to be with you…_

Her heart melted inside her chest at the thought, them both in front of a moonlit window, embracing. He'd say something sweet and they would kiss, like really kiss each other. And then…

Sakura composed herself, clearing her throat. "I can't let my mind wander to such thoughts. I have to focus!" She shook her head and threw her backpack on, once again looking at the slug and the frog. They sat right next to each other, looking at her. "Thank you!" She bowed to the shine for giving her shelter, and to the creatures for keeping her company and her spirits high. The little ones gave a bow back, and watched her head into the woods, the sun beginning to peak out through the trees. She stood in a ray of sunshine for a moment, then leapt into the air, disappearing.

* * *

He didn't think this would ever happen to him, especially not in public. Yet there Sasuke sat, awkwardly at the bar, trying to calm himself down. _This is NOT the time or place for my intimate thoughts to take over!_ The Uchiha frowned, shifting about his seat, draping his cloak more around his pelvic area, bunching it up. But the sensation was growing. In his heart and his libido, he felt that tender warmness.

His mind was drifting. He could see himself in the full moons light, in a room, embracing a familiar woman. He saw himself look into those green eyes, and then onto her soft lips. He whispered to her, and they kissed. Sasuke could feel his lips on hers, and it felt so right. He shook his head and snapped himself out of it, drinking the warm tea before him. _Is it just me or is Sakura having some fond thoughts of us?_ Sasuke grinned, feeling his heart jolt full of her essence. _Yeah, she's getting very close to here. I can practically feel her presence. Though, whatever feelings I just felt from her are moving on._

Yet, while her head may have been in a clearer place, his head was still…elsewhere. For this moment, he let his mind wander into some other place. A place where he could see Sakura, feel her, touch her… it was a romantic place, with a lovely fragrance and a slight cool breeze. It was so tangible, as if this could be reality. Perhaps it meant this was coming?

Sasuke came out of this moment by gazing back into his nearly empty tea, seeing the reflection of his onyx eyes. In them he could see fondness. He could see love. Yeah, he knew what this meant.

He left money at the bar and excused himself now that his whole body was calm, out of the building and onto the street. The rain had ceased and the sun's rays began to poke out from behind the clouds. He looked over to the right to see the big archway that stood at the post town's south gate. It is where he walked in from, and where he could feel Sakura approaching. _She'll be here by nightfall, if not sooner. I need to stay put for her, here, somewhere. I have a bad feeling about this place…_

For, behind her presence, he could feel the animosity of another. Sasuke had tracked the small group of men to this town, but unfortunately there was a good sized population dwelling here, along with many other distractions and places to hide out. Wherever those men were, they were laying low for now. But he knew they were here, that much he could feel. Though where exactly, he could not pin point. His intuition told him more, too. Once Sakura arrived, they would stir awake. Once they were active in seeking her out, they would be tangible, too. He just knew something was going to happen with all of them here. His fear, that they already identified her and had somehow picked up on her. That they would figure out her cover and leap at her before she could even think about the mission. _I have to lay low and not be recognized. I hope there are at least some well concealed leaf nin about to help her incase anything goes awry. But, if not… I'll be here for her._

Sasuke kept his head low and kept walking, but Sakura's aura kept growing more near. It's as if it surrounded him with every step he took. His heart raced, he felt light, and a whirl of energy about his core. His body was telling him something profound about her. His heart was telling him something. He kept walking, but calmed himself through the overwhelming amount of energy he felt. _Clearly my feelings for her are strong, so strong I almost can't think. But I need to listen…what is this place telling me about you, Sakura? What's going to happen to you? Where are you going?_ When he asked himself the last question, the truth became known. For a moment he saw a flash – the name of a large house, Kaori. He was just down the street from it, so he followed his instinct to scope it out.

He approached the doors, but did not enter. It was as if she stood right where he stood. It was inviting, but he could feel some awful things.

 _Alright, maybe if I…_

Sasuke reached out and touched the door, and a vision swam before him. He felt awful hatred in his gut, malice. Not from the place, but it was tied to Sakura being here. Those men. He could see the same two from the bar a little while back, their faces sick to look at. Pleasure, and then her screams. And he could see it, they had her. They had disguised themselves and made their way into her room where they began to advance on her, and take her clothes off. She was fighting them, she knew, but it was too late. One had sealed her door and she was trapped with those savage men.

"Agh!" He couldn't stand it! He nearly burst through the doors his emotions were so awry. This was not like him at all, to lose control of his emotions. But his new visual power gave him some sort of visionary ability, to see things that haven't happened yet. The energy of these future actions were there, and that's what he could pick up on. Sakura was indeed in danger, and now, his heart told him he had to go inside and figure out how to help.

He approached the desk, trying to keep himself calm, but his body urged him to rush, as if in this very moment she could be harmed. "Please, my friend is in danger, I need to talk to…" The name came to him, as if out of thin air, "…Josi." The girl at the front desk stood upright, looking at another female companion, confused.

"Ladies, it's alright, I will see him." Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see an alluring woman with silver hair. As soon as he set eyes on her, more visions came about. She was undercover, too, helping the leaf. This was Sakura's contact. And from what Sasuke observed walking in the door, plus his other vision, this was a high end brothel and bathhouse. The women here could be and were paid to please people in various ways.

And this is where his beloved Sakura was going to be undercover?

As a lady of the night?

 _No, I cannot stand to think of anyone else even touching her…_

"I know why you are here, Sasuke." He snapped out of his jealousy and back onto the lady, realizing she too, had some kind of insight ability. He said nothing, just looked into her eyes and waited. "Come, I will fill you and perhaps help you gain some wisdom about your heart and your visions." Sasuke knew he needed some kind of mentor for these more of less psychic abilities of his. He still had much to figure out, though he did know this – he felt strong fond feelings for Sakura, maybe even love, and all these things he felt and saw were tied to her. Her presence still swarmed around him, aching, weighing him down. He simply nodded at Josi and followed her, reading her aura as very calm, and as someone safe and strong. He could trust her, and she could guide him.

* * *

"This is not _quite_ what I expected." It was the post town, the arc to the southern gate, and this place was swarming with life. The sun had just begun to set, the light posts were coming on, and many other people were coming out to play. As she walked in through the gate, a few men and women bowed and greeted her, to which she smiled back at. Sakura kept on moving forward, though a bar to her left caught her attention. It had a calmer presence than some of the other bustling places around, perhaps a nice spot for lunch tomorrow? Whatever it was, something attracted her to that place.

 _Alright, now let's find this tea and bath place where my contact is at…House of Kaori._ She swiveled through the streets as night began to set in, and with the darkness of night came some creatures of the night. Women wearing short kimono's stood outside their workplace, wooing some already boozed up men as they wandered by. Some she saw go into these places, looking away out of respect. Other places were lit up, like casinos with all the bells and whistles, and many lovelier food smells taunted her tummy and begged her to go in. Sakura was a bit weak and hungry at this point, and before she gave into temptation, she found herself at the door of House Kaori.

Her jade eyes lit up. Many beautiful fragrances drifted from this place, from flowers to tea herbs to…

her nostrils flared up for a moment, inhaling the scent. A large gleam came into her eye. "I smell…some amazing dumplings!"

A motivated rhythm was behind her as she walked in the doors, coming into a grand entrance and being greeted by a few different women. "Welcome!" She smiled and bowed back respectfully, then approached the main counter. Her eyes met with a taller woman's, her hair long and black, lips red, eyes a dark green. "How may I help you, little flower?"

Sakura became a little pink in the cheeks, flattered by the lovely sound of her voice. "I am here for work. Josi sent for me."

The woman stood up a bit, her one eyebrow rising. "I see… follow me." The dark haired women glanced around the room and locked eyes with a red head, nodding. The red head took her place as the two of them went down one of the halls together, to the very end, and up a flight of stairs. "Follow me closely, she's waiting for you." The Haruno nodded, descending up the long flight of stairs, noticing how the hall around them glowed like the moon. Her presence felt lighter, almost like she was floating up above to some other world. Once at the top, there was only one door with a small, round window in it. The lady tapped lightly. "It's me, Hana. I have your guest."

"Come."

The voice behind the door was powerful, sending warm chills up and down Sakura's back. The door was slid open, and Hana looked back at her. "Once in this room it will be sealed, safe from anything or anyone. I will send for another of our girls to retrieve you when you are done." Hana smiled graciously at her, to which Sakura did the same, and then entered the room.

At first, it was almost like walking into a blind light. But then, when she heard the door shut, all became calm and came to vision before her eyes. Everything in this large room gleamed, almost sparkled. There was a fountain in the corner of the room with bamboo shoots, the water falling down them and making a clanking noise once returning to the top. Without even thinking, she wandered toward the little pond and saw the koi, so serene in their little home.

"Hello, little flower."

Quickly Sakura turned around and fell to her knees, bowing so graciously. "I'm so sorry, please forgive the intrusion."

There was a light laugher, making Sakura look up. "Do not worry, you are to be comfortable here. You have not wronged me. Rise, so I can see you." She did so, awed at the beautiful woman in front of her. She had long silver hair, like the moonlight. A smell of jasmine emanated from her body, which was covered in a gorgeous kimono, mostly white with cranes decorated about, a fine silk. She was so graceful and lovely.

"Very nice to meet you…may I call you Josi?"

She nodded, approaching Sakura where she stood, and looking about at her form. "All the girls call me Josi, so you may too. Even some of my fond clients call me by my intimate name." Sakura's eyes followed the beautiful Josi as she circled about, then came back to look before her. "Come, you must be hungry. Let's eat and discuss this important business." She could only nod graciously and keep her mouth from watering, following the elegant lady into the next room, where her entire table was set full of peaking hot food. And right in the middle sat those alluring dumplings. She swallowed hard and followed behind the other woman, coming to sit on her right side at the head of the table. It was just them, and the mountain of food.

Josi grabbed the hot tea off the table and poured them both a cup. "Please, help yourself to your fill. I have much to tell you." The Haruno took no time going straight for the dumplings, also grabbing some little veggie rolls to start. But mainly, she needed those dumplings. "I am aware of your name, little flower, but while you stay here for your mission, you will have a new name." She listened intently, while also stuffing a dumpling into her mouth. Josi smiled at Sakura's enthusiasm. "Yuri. Full of love, pure as snow." Her heart swooned and a heat rose inside her; this name melded with her. "Now, Yuri, I see you have taken some basic measures to mask yourself, but I'm going to take it a bit further." The Haruno nodded, swallowing another dumpling, then sipping some of the tea poured a moment ago.

As she sipped it, she felt a change. "Woah, what is…this...?"

"Keep drinking, the whole cup." She listened and did so, feeling like her spirit was flowing out of her, into the room around them. Though she began to notice changes. Her rough hands became soft, nails growing and tipping out perfectly. Her hair faded away the light pink color, turning into a gold and silver shade, adding some length. "I could have had this tea made to enhance your physical features, but I think you are perfect the way you are. So are those bright green eyes of yours." Josi also sipped on her tea, those hers did not seem to be enchanted in any way.

She did blush deeply at the compliment given to her, "Thank you. This will really help me while I'm on this mission." She received a nod back, and now they both casually ate their food, Sakura still feeling a bit light from the tea she just drank.

Another cup was poured, and her jade eyes met with the light ones of the lady before her. "Don't worry, this is just sake now."

"Er, should I be drinking?"

Josi nodded and assured her, smiling. "I'm not sure if you were able to observe much before seeing me, but here in this House, we are refined and elegant woman here to take care of the needs of our clients."

"Oooohhh…" She understood. Oh wait, she understood. "Oh!" Her eyes popped open a bit, and Josi urged her to drink the sake. She did.

"Now, that being said, this doesn't mean we take in any man or woman, nor do we necessarily sleep with all of our clients. Some come for sexual company, some come for a relaxing bath and drink, and some come for emotional comfort. Any client that comes here is looking for a partner to escape with, to help them with themselves. I'm going to give you a choice, however…" Sakura took another shot of sake, eating another dumpling to comfort herself. "…depending on which role you take undercover here, it can bring you very close to the men you seek, or it could take you several weeks on another role to get any intel at all. With your looks and charm, Yuri, I think you'd make a fine new addition to my team. You'd have your own room, and even a special client tonight."

This peaked Sakura's interest. It also worried her – who could have possibly seen her walk into this place and want her right away? How was that even possible? Josi could see the conflicted yet intrigued look in her eyes. "There is someone who has been waiting for you and came to me earlier today, concerned about you. I am a sensor type, and there was no bad intent from this man. I feel you two have a history, though he's being distant to protect you. He has intel, too, more than I do from the ANBU." By this point Sakura was done eating, and already knew which position she'd take. It was between a cleaning position and a servicing position. And, yes, though it meant she'd have to do some uncomfortable and new things, it would put her in a much greater advantageous position. Plus, now she picked up a 3rd party intel group. Had the Hokage sent in a team behind her, without her knowing, just in case? Was there already a team in place here that had been in disguise? Whatever it was, it was in Sakura's better judgement to become a lady of the house.

Sakura looked fully into Josi's eyes and nodded, being poured another glass of sake. "I will become one of your ladies, as Yuri. And I am very interested in meeting with this man you speak of. But first, could you tell me what you know so far?"

"I am pleased to hear you accept my offer. Now, as for this mission…" Both ladies sat casually with one another, done eating, now diving into the details of what was going on. "The Viper has a band of at least 6 men, and they plan to his Taigakure's leader at the festival in a few weeks. They are staging here. Some of his men and more committed and sharper than others. While they are here, the plan is to sense out these more devious men and get them into our company. The less than sharp ones will be the weak link. Now, if you think you have one of them in your company, you let us know, and you can use whatever methods needed to extract info from him. If anything goes awry, we have people on standby who will act quickly and help. You, my dear Yuri, are one of the key pieces to this mission, for nearly all men have a weak spot for beautiful women. Charm them and win them as you must, you will be safe here."

The gears began to work in Sakura's head, thinking of the ways she could go about this. A lot of this seeking would be up to her. All of the interrogating would be up to her. And largely, her life would be in her own hands. If her cover were somehow to be blown, it would leave a huge target on her back. It would mean her life. "Yuri, I don't have much more intel for you. They are around here somewhere, lurking about with evil intent. You have a few weeks here to find them and strike them down before it's too late. Hopefully we don't have to go to phase 2 on this mission. The rest is up to you, but come see me as you must. Understood?" She received a nod and was pleased, so Josi rose up and walked into the next room, opening the sliding doors to reveal a room so grand, Sakura could have wept at the beauty.

There were kimono's everywhere, hanging on every face of every wall, more and more dressers built into the wall to probably store even more of them. "I had my team pick out and display some kimono's for you. Please, pick the one you like best and change. That guest will be waiting in your room for you." Sakura's heart pattered bitter sweetly, feeling so light, and so nervous. Here she could pick out the kimono of her dreams, yet for the sake of this mission she was already meeting with someone she didn't know, nor did she know what she'd have to do. "For the mission, I will do this."

* * *

"Here it is, your room!"

 _Oh god..._

While the other hostess smiled at her, Sakura gave her a sweetly nervous smile back. "How do I look?"

The girl reached out and touched her gold and silver hair, tucking some of the locks behind her ears. "You look perfect. Use those eyes of yours!" She felt better, and thanked the girl and she went skipping off. Sakura inhaled, tugging at her kimono a bit. She picked one with a base color of lavender, decorated with white lilies and flecked with pink and other tones.

"Okay." She exhaled, sliding the door open and keeping her head bowed, "Excuse me." She came in her room, turning back around to shut the door. When she faced forward back into her room, she gasped. It was so warm and inviting, a tea table at the center, under a round window. The moonlight shone in onto the tatami mat, which helped her eyes travel and see she had a few rooms in here. As she stepped into her tea room to gaze into another, she saw the room with the bed. The door wasn't fully open, but it was the bedroom. No one seemed to be in here.

Confused, Sakura turned about, walking around the tea room. "Hello?" Then, she felt the presence. It was behind her.

"Yuri, right?"

Her lips quivered, heart racing. She dared not turn around, for she knew this voice, and she was afraid it was a dream. "Yes?"

"Please, look at me." Her heart pounded so loudly it was echoing in her ears. Her stomach whirled with a warm bliss and she turned her figure around to his. She did not recognize the outfit he wore – he was dressed more formally like her, in a robe, and it was a dark blue color with some sakura branches sewn into it. Her eyes moved up his partly bare chest, to his neck – she could see the very dark hair. And when her eyes fell into his, there were no words needed. His onyx ones spoke back to hers in their own special way.

"Josi was right, you are a special client, and my first."

He gave his signature smirk, gazing at her. "Once I felt your presence come, I knew I had to see you, at least once. Especially seeing what work you've had to take on."

She deeply blushed, folding her hands in front of her and gazing back into his chest. "I must do this. You know why. My question is, why are you here?" She spoke softly, afraid to be heard by anyone else.

"I'm here for you." Her eyes gleamed, redness swelling in her face when she felt his fingers at her chin. He tilted her head upwards, and their gaze met again. "I told myself to stay at a distance from you, and even with you like this, I still see you as you truly are. The closer you are to me, the more I feel your presence. And it overwhelms me, so deeply, and its driving me crazy." As he spoke his last words, he drew her in closer, their faces nearly touching. He almost looked pained in his eyes as he spoke to her, and she felt his hand come around her back. "I have felt everything, your anguish, your fears, your desires. That strong heart of yours…"This was the moment. Sakura put aside any fears she had, any anxiety. For before her was her love, Sasuke, the one she yearned to be with. And here she was, undercover on the first night of her mission, and he was right here with her all along. "I can't hold my feelings back for you any longer…"

Her heart was open. Sakura reached her hand up to meet the back of his neck, and his came back to her face. Sasuke pulled her into his embrace, and let his guard down. He, too, finally let the fond feelings into his heart. He kissed her for the first time, so intensely, feeling their essence meet together for the first time. She was so warm and soft, she trembled, so he held onto her even stronger than before. When their lips parted and their eyes opened into one another's, they shared the same look. "I know what this work entails and what you're going to have to do, so, tonight…every night that I can…" Now Sasuke smiled so sweetly, full of bliss and warmth, "…I want to be with you. I want to stay with you, and truly be your first."

She gasped a little, so surprised by his forwardness. Only in her wildest dreams did she ever see this possible, and it was happening now, so soon. She became flustered, grasping for words. "I do too, but, I have to think about the…"

She did not finish her sentence, but he knew she meant the mission. Now was his turn to put her at ease. His hand stayed on her back, keeping her close in the moonlight. "I'm going to help you, and I can _really_ help you. But you have to trust me." This was her judgment call. Her largest life dream was unfolding before her eyes and about to become reality, while she also had to think about what path this engagement would take her down. Did Sasuke really know so much about the enemy that he could help her that much? Though, as she took a moment to think about it, she realized the answer was before her. Her job as a hostess was to lure in clients, hoping one would be the one she needed, and had to extract info from him undercover, meaning more than likely she'd have to be sexual to get the needed intel. And here before her, secretly on her side, was Sasuke, who came out of the shadows to be here with her in the moment. He came to her, Yuri, with intel to help the mission, and to also engage in romantic affairs. The answer was clear.

With her heart wide open, she moved into him and kissed him so sweetly on the mouth. She lingered for a moment on his lips, and when she drew away, their eyes met. "Stay with me," she said so delicately, "Be my first, be my only…" Words were no longer needed. Sasuke quickly embraced her and the heat resonated from both their bodies. He held her face delicately in both his hands, feeling the love swell within all parts of him. He was feeling freer with every moment of their kiss, of their embrace. To be freed by pure love, to even hold onto a fragment of this feeling was all he needed. And right here, right now, he had it all with her. All he needed was Sakura, to love and be loved.

A warm tear fell down her face, and he paused to look at her. She just smiled as he wiped it away. "I'm just so happy." They looked right into each other's eyes. "Me, too." He kissed her once more, and then scooped her up into his arms, heading into the bedroom.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
